Because I Love You
by deeyach
Summary: Sebuah cerita cinta klasik dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk. WARNING! OC inside


**Title : Because I Love You  
**

**Main Cast : ****HaeHyuk  
**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Angst  
**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Author : ****Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **  


**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

"Bisakah kau pulang ke Seoul?"

"Pulang? Ada apa Hae? Kenapa mendadak memintaku pulang?" tanya suara di seberang.

Namja yang disebut namanya itu menghela nafas, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa katakan di telfon Jinnie. Yang pasti aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku mohon." pinta Donghae.

Jinnie terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi mungkin aku baru bisa pulang 1 minggu lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sini. Bagaimana?" jawab sekaligus tanya Jinnie kemudian.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kabari aku ya." ucap Donghae lirih.

"Hae, kau baik-baik saja kah?" tanya Jinnie mendengar suara Donghae yang tidak biasa.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu kabarmu. Sampai jumpa.", pembicaraan itu pun berakhir.

Donghae menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya. Mata coklat itu membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Dia lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke amplop dan menyimpannya di lemari. Dia hendak beranjak ke dapur ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Donghae menatap layar ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelfon. Tertera, _Hyukkie Chagi calling_. Donghae terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telfon itu seraya melangkah ke dapur.

"Halo." sapanya.

"Chagi, kenapa tidak menghubungiku hari ini hng?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Maaf chagi, aku sibuk. Maaf." ucap Donghae lirih.

"Ya sudah. Lain kali jangan begitu. Kau membuatku khawatir. Kau sudah makan eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae meneguk segelas air, "Belum, tapi sepertinya aku akan membuat ramen saja, kenapa?"

"Jangan makan dulu. Tunggu aku. Aku akan membawakanmu makan malam. Oke?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Cepatlah datang, jangan membuatku kelaparan."

"Sip chagi. Tunggu aku ya. Saranghae.". Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, hubungan telfon itu pun terputus. Donghae menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah mati, "Saranghae Hyukkie, jeongmal saranghae." bisiknya.

Tidak terlalu lama Donghae menunggu hingga terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Dia langsung beranjak dan membuka pintu. Senyumnya mengembang melihat Eunhyuk di depan pintu. Eunhyuk langsung menuju ke dapur, sementara Donghae mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sungmin hyung tadinya mau mengajakmu makan malam di rumah bersama Kyuhyun juga. Tapi karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi dan kau juga tidak menghubungiku, jadinya aku memintanya untuk menyimpan bagianmu dan bagianku agar kita bisa makan malam berdua." ucap Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum seraya menatap Eunhyuk. Namja kurus itu pun membawa makanan yang sudah siap ke meja makan. Dia lalu beranjak mendekati Donghae, tangannya menggandeng Donghae ke meja makan.

"Ayo kita makan dulu." ajaknya. Mereka berdua pun menikmati makan malam diselingi dengan obrolan ringan. Setelah makan malam selesai, Eunhyuk membereskan meja makan sementara Donghae beranjak ke sofa ruang tengah.

"Apa kau mau ku buatkan coklat panas?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menatapnya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Kemarilah. Aku ingin ada di dekatmu." pinta Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, dia pun mendekati Donghae. Dia duduk di samping Donghae. Donghae pun meletakkan kepalanya di paha Eunhyuk, dia menekuk kaki kirinya, sementara kaki kanannya diselonjorkan. Tangan kanan Eunhyuk membelai kepala Donghae, sementara tangan kirinya digenggam Donghae erat.

"Kau kenapa hng? Tidak seperti biasanya kau merajuk begini." tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae yang memejamkan mata pun membuka mata dan menatap Eunhyuk, dia tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin di dekatmu." jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk membelai kepala Donghae dengan sayang

"Jika aku tidak dapat membahagiakanmu, apa kau akan marah padaku dan membenciku?" tanya Donghae seraya menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, "Jangan bicara begitu chagi. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Jika aku tidak bahagia, aku tidak akan bertahan denganmu sampai sekarang kan?"

Mata mereka saling beradu, Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Namja itu menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat, "Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya seraya memejamkan mata ditemani dengan belaian Eunhyuk.

"_Maaf._" batin Donghae.

###

Sejak malam itu, Donghae banyak meluangkan waktu untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sempat heran karena Donghae sendiri bisa dikatakan tidak punya banyak waktu untuknya, meskipun dia itu adalah namjachingunya sendiri.

Donghae memasuki rumahnya. Di tangannya nampak membawa sebuah amplop. Dia meletakkan amplop itu di meja. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Terdengar nada sambung dari ponselnya.

"Halo." jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Jinnie, kapan kau bisa pulang?"

"Besok Hae, aku baru akan memberitahumu nanti malam. Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Dari suaramu kau terdengar tidak baik. Kau kenapa hng?" tanya Jinnie khawatir.

"Tidak ada. Besok saja aku beritahu."

"Baiklah. Besok setelah cek in hotel, aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Kau tidak perlu tinggal di hotel, tinggal di rumahku saja."

"Apa? Lalu Eunhyuk?"

"Sudahlah, kau tinggal di sini saja. Aku mohon. Ya?" pinta Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau begitu. Tapi jangan sampai ini jadi masalah antara kau dan Eunhyuk ya?"

Donghae terdiam sesaat, "Sampai bertemu besok." ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jinnie. Jinnie hanya bisa terheran dengan sikap Donghae.

###

Hari sudah beranjak siang ketika Donghae mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Namja itu bergegas membuka pintu. Dia mendapati seorang yeoja dengan memakai kacamata berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Masuklah." ucap Donghae mempersilahkan. Yeoja itu beranjak masuk seraya menyeret kopernya. Donghae duduk di sofa tamu, diikuti yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Terima kasih sudah mau pulang Jinnie." ucap Donghae.

Yeoja yang bernama Jinnie itu duduk di sofa dan melepas kacamatanya, memperlihatkan manik abu-abu yang menatap Donghae, "Kau terlihat kurus dan pucat. Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jinnie.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa membohongiku Lee Donghae. Aku tidak baru mengenalmu sebentar." ujar Jinnie. Donghae masih terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Lalu, bantuan seperti apa yang kau minta dariku hingga memintaku pulang?"

Donghae menatap Jinnie. Dia menghela nafas, "Aku akan cerita, tapi tolong, jangan menolah permintaanku. Aku butuh bantuanmu." ucap Donghae.

Jinnie menatap Donghae dengan heran sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

-skip time-

Setelah berdebat dengan Donghae, Jinnie kembali menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya, dia lalu menatap Donghae, "Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Jinnie. Donghae mengangguk, "Aku harus. Untuk kebaikannya. Aku mohon bantu aku Jinnie." pinta Donghae. Jinnie mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain lalu berbalik ke Donghae, "Aku tidak mau dianggap merusak hubungan orang Hae. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Eunhyuk, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku..."

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Hanya denganmu rencana ini berhasil. Kau tahu kan dia sangat tidak menyukaimu. Maaf jika aku mengatakan itu. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya Jinnie. Ini yang terbaik, hanya sampai semuanya selesai."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" protes Jinnie. Donghae menatap yeoja dihadapannya yang terlihat berpikir.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hasil surat itu kan?" lanjut Donghae.

Jinnie kembali menatap kertas di tangannya. "Aku mohon bantu aku." pinta Donghae lirih. Jinnie melihat raut penuh harap di manik coklat Donghae.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kita bisa temukan solusi lain, kita hentikan permainan ini. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian terpisah. Oke?" tanya Jinnie. Donghae menatap yeoja berambut hitam itu dan mengangguk.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, "_Maaf chagi. Ini ku lakukan untukmu._" batinnya.

###

*Eunhyuk PoV*

Aku merapikan diriku di depan cermin. Setelah itu aku mengambil jaketku dan beranjak dari kamar. Ku lihat Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun juga tengah bersiap pergi.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanyaku seraya memakai sepatu.

"Aku mau ke supermarket, lalu ke toko alat musik, Kyu mau membeli harmonika baru. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku mau..."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya baby, Eunhyuk pasti mau ke tempat Donghae. Iya kan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang tentu saja 100% benar. Aku menatap Kyuhyun, "Dunia itu bukan hanya milik kalian berdua. Bukan hanya kalian yang bisa pacaran. Weeek!" ucapku seraya menjulurkan lidah, "Aku pergi, jangan menungguku. Aku pulang terlambat. Bye bye.", aku berpamitan lalu beranjak meninggalkan rumah.

Aku menaiki mobilku dan melajukannya ke rumah Donghae. Tidak lupa sebelumnya aku mampir ke toko kue membeli sebuah cake coklat stroberi.

Lee Donghae, namja yang sangat aku cintai dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku. Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya. Meski beberapa orang menganggap hubungan kami salah karena kami sama-sama namja, tapi cinta itu buta kan?

Donghae bilang dia menyukai dan bisa menerima segala hal dalam diriku, aku pun demikian. Yah, aku akui ada satu hal yang masih belum bisa aku terima dari Donghae sampai sekarang, masa lalunya dengan mantannya, Jinnie. Memang hubungan mereka telah berakhir 4 tahun lalu. Tapi tidak mudah bagiku untuk membuat Donghae melupakan mantan yeojachingu-nya itu. Di awal-awal tahun kami pacaran, Donghae mengaku masih menyimpan rasa pada Jinnie. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan foto dan barang-barang ketika mereka pacaran. Namun aku berusaha sabar, aku memang sakit karena tidak sekali dua kali aku mendengar nama Jinnie terucap dari bibirnya yang biasa menciumku. Tapi aku bersyukur, kesabaranku membuahkan hasil. Donghae memberikan sepenuhnya cinta dan dirinya untukku. Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia, dia bahkan berjanji untuk menikahiku. Aku yakin hari itu pasti akan datang, hari ketika aku dan Donghae mengucap janji setia kami.

Aku hentikan mobilku. Hari masih cukup pagi saat ini. Aku memasuki halaman rumah seraya membawa cake yang tadi ku beli. Ku tekan bel pintu. Ku lihat cake yang ada di dalam kardus, yummy, terlihat menggiurkan. Donghae pasti suka. Ku dengar suara pintu dibuka, aku pun membalikkan badanku dan tersenyum.

"Donghae aku..."

Aku terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang membuka pintu. Bisa ku lihat dia juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Mata kami saling beradu.

"Siapa Jinnie?"

Ku dengar suara Donghae mendekat. Dia menatapku dan sosok yang ada di hadapanku, sosok yang sangat ku benci, Jinnie. Dia terdiam, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara kami. Aku menatapnya dan Jinnie bergantian, saat itu aku merasakan perih di hatiku, aku melangkah mundur dan berlari memasuki mobilku. Tidak peduli dengan cake yang ku bawa. Ku lihat sekali lagi Donghae dari kaca mobil masih menatapku dengan diam, dia hanya menatapku, tidak mengejarku. Air mataku tumpah. Dia menatap cake yang terjatuh di halamannya. Sakitku semakin menjadi ketika ku lihat dia menggenggam tangan Jinnie dan mengajaknya masuk. Aku langsung melajukan mobilku menjauh dari rumah itu. Tuhan, rasanya sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa yeoja itu di sana? Aku terus menangis hingga wajahku basah air mata.

*End Eunhyuk PoV*

###

*Donghae PoV*

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang menggenggam tangan Jinnie. Aku melangkah lemas menuju sofa. Aku menunduk, ku rasakan air mulai menggenang di mataku. Aku merasa tubuhku sakit, namun hatiku jauh merasa lebih sakit. Aku pernah berjanji tidak akan membuat Eunhyuk menangis lagi, tidak akan lagi menyakitinya terlebih dengan masa laluku. Namun hari ini, aku melanggar janjiku. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata, aku sendiri yang menyakitinya dengan sikapku.

Ku rasakan seseorang memelukku. Dia mendekapku.

"Sudahlah Donghae. Masih belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki ini. Kita masih bisa menyelesaikan ini dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Eunhyuk. Dia pasti akan mengerti dan memaafkanmu. Kau membutuhkannya." ucap Jinnie.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Jinnie, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau jauh lebih menyakitinya dengan kenyataan itu. Kita akan tetap seperti ini. Hanya ini yang terbaik untuknya." ucapku seraya menuju kamar.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Ya, aku masih menangis. Jika bukan karena keadaan, aku tidak akan melakukan ini pada Eunhyuk. Sungguh aku mencintainya, dan aku lakukan ini pun karena aku mencintainya dan ingin yang terbaik untuknya.

Aku meraba tempat tidurku. Di tempat tidur ini, Eunhyuk terkadang menemaniku tidur, memelukku. Masih ku ingat ketika dulu pertama kali kami menyerahkan diri kami untuk masing-masing. Aku memeluk selimut yang Eunhyuk beli untukku.

"Hyukkie, sarangDonghae."

*End Donghae PoV*

###

Sungmin memasuki halaman rumahnya. Dia melihat mobil Eunhyuk terparkir di sana.

"Tumben dia sudah pulang." gumam Sungmin seraya melangkah masuk.

Namja berpipi chubby itu meletakkan jaketnya, "Hyuk, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak jadi pulang terlambat hng?" tanya Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

Namun tidak ada suara yang menjawab. Sungmin mengernyit heran, "Hyuk.", Sungmin memanggil namun sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Dia menuju kamar Eunhyuk yang ada di lantai 2. "Anak itu pasti bermain game sambil memakai headphone." gumam Sungmin. Namja itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, tangannya membuka pintu tersebut, "Kenapa...", belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya dia tercengang melihat kondisi kamar Eunhyuk yang berantakan. Barang-barang berserakan di lantai. Sungmin bahkan mendapati foto kesayangan Eunhyuk yang kebanyakan adalah foto Eunhyuk dan Donghae hancur dengan kaca yang telah pecah berkeping-keping. Saat itu Sungmin menyadari telah ada masalah antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Sungmin mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh kamar, dia berhenti pada satu sosok. Sosok itu terduduk di salah satu sisi tempat tidur dengan posisi kedua tangan memeluk lututnya. Terdengar isak tangis yang perih dari sosok itu. Sungmin mendekati sosok itu dan merengkuhnya, dapat ia rasakan bahu Eunhyuk bergetar hebat, Sungmin membelai Eunhyuk berusaha membuatnya tenang, "Menangislah Hyuk, keluarkan semuanya jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Tidak perlu kau tahan." ucap Sungmin. Eunhyuk meluapkan emosi dan rasa sakitnya saat itu juga di pelukan hyung-nya. Sungmin tidak ingin menghentikan tangisan Eunhyuk, karena dia tahu menahan tangis itu jauh lebih perih.

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya tangisan Eunhyuk mereda. Dia merenggangkan pelukan Sungmin.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk tak menjawab, pandangannya terlihat kosong. Sungmin hanya terdiam, "Kau makan dulu ya, setelah itu beristirahatlah di kamar sebelah. Biar aku bereskan dulu kamarmu." ucap Sungmin seraya beranjak.

Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Sungmin memungut barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai, begitu pun dengan foto-foto Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Buang saja." ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk, "Eh, kau bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Eunhyuk menatap hyung-nya itu dengan mata yang masih berlinang air mata, "Buang saja hyung. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku tidak mau ada sesuatu di kamar ini yang membuatku mengingatnya. Buang saja semuanya." ucap Eunhyuk diantara isak tangis seraya beranjak dari kamar itu.

Sungmin hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan khawatir.

###

Waktu berputar, hari berganti hari. Sejak kejadian itu, baik Eunhyuk atau Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu. Tidak ada sekalipun kontak yang mereka lakukan dalam bentuk apapun.

Donghae lebih sering melamun, menghabiskan waktu sendiri di kamar, menatap foto Eunhyuk dan dirinya, dan menangis. Kondisi fisiknya sendiri semakin kurus. Dia lebih seperti mayat hidup.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, dia sedikit jauh lebih baik. Karena dukungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk bangkit dan mulai menata hidupnya. Meski sesekali dia masih melamun tentang Donghae dan sesekali terisak. Namun setidaknya Eunhyuk masih bisa tersenyum daripada Donghae.

###

Jinnie membawakan sarapan untuk Donghae ke kamarnya. Pemandangan yang sama. Donghae bersandar di tempat tidur, matanya menatap ke luar jendela kamar. Di tangannya memegang sebuah foto.

"Hae." panggil Jinnie.

Si pemilik nama tidak menyahut. Jinnie menatap mantan namjachingu-nya itu. Bulir bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana pun juga Donghae pernah jadi bagian dari hidupnya, dia sedih melihat kondisi Donghae yang seperti ini.

"Cukup Hae. Aku akan menjelaskan semua ini pada Eunhyuk. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tahu kau butuh dia. Berhentilah berpura-pura." ucap Jinnie seraya beranjak dari kamar Donghae.

"Jangan lakukan itu Jinnie. Sebentar lagi semua akan selesai." ucap Donghae lirih. Jinnie menatap Donghae, dia melihat air mata jatuh dari mata Donghae. Namja itu menoleh, manik cokelat yang basah itu menatap Jinnie, "Sebentar lagi akan selesai." ucapnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Jinnie berlari keluar kamar. Dia menangis.

###

*Donghae PoV*

Aku membuka mataku. Badanku terasa sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari biasanya. Aku mencoba untuk bernafas, namun dadaku sesak. Aku mencengkram dadaku, mencoba berdiri. Aku berpegangan pada meja, sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk bernafas, tapi rasanya tidak ada oksigen yang bisa aku hirup. Aku mencoba melangkah, badanku serasa mati.

"Hyukkie."

Aku memaksa tubuhku ke meja yang terdapat di samping lemari. Aku bernafas dengan sisa oksigen yang ada di tubuhku. Ku raih fotoku dan Eunhyuk yang ada di meja itu.

Ku tatap foto itu, ku rasakan air mataku tumpah menatap sosok Eunhyuk yang tersenyum denganku di foto itu. Aku membalas senyuman Eunhyuk. Pandanganku berangsur memudar. Aku mengecup foto Eunhyuk.

"Jeongmal saranghae Lee Hyukjae."

Dan seketika itu gelap.

*End Donghae PoV*

###

*Eunhyuk PoV*

"Haeee!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ku rasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk hatiku. Seolah ada bagian dari diriku yang hilang. Aku meraba dadaku. Aku mengingat mimpi yang membuatku terbangun, mimpi buruk tentang Donghae. Ku tatap keluar jendela, dan kembali mimpi buruk itu terngiang di pikiranku. "Hae."

*End Eunhyuk PoV*

###

Jinnie terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh. Dia berlari keluar kamar dan langsung menuju kamar Donghae di lantai bawah. Dia membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Jinnie tercengang melihat sosok Donghae tergeletak di lantai. Dia sontak mendekati Donghae.

"Hae, bangun! Bangun! Hae, bangun!" panggil Jinnie di dalam tangis seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae.

Jinnie mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Donghae. Namun tidak terdengar detak jantung. Saat itu, air mata Jinnie tumpah. Yeoja itu bangkit dan terlihat berbicara lewat telfon. Setelah itu, Jinnie kembali mendekati Donghae, "Hae, bangun bodoh! Kau belum bertemu Eunhyuk. Bangun." panggil Jinnie, namun si pemilik nama tidak menyahut.

###

Eunhyuk tengah menikmati makan siang dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Namun dia terlihat melamun dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Hyuk, kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Em, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye." ucapnya seraya beranjak. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk heran dan saling memandang.

Eunhyuk membawa mobilnya, entah kemana. Dia tidak punya tujuan. Pikirannya terusik mimpinya semalam. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari dia membawa mobilnya mendekati rumah Donghae. Aneh banyak kendaraan di depan rumah Donghae dan terdapat beberapa orang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan wajah penuh kesedihan. Eunhyuk terus melangkah masuk seraya menatap sekelilingnya. Dia memasuki rumah Donghae yang masih terdapat beberapa orang di dalam. Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya, namun dia tidak menemukan Donghae.

"Aime, ada Eunhyuk.", sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk. Dia melihat asal suara dan mendapati seorang namja tengah menatapnya. Dari belakangnya, nampak Jinnie datang. Yeoja itu menatap namja itu lalu beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Pandangan mata Eunhyuk menyiratkan sebuah tanya. Jinnie mengerti, dia pun mendekati Eunhyuk, yeoja itu menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak menolak, namja itu menurut mengikuti langkah Jinnie memasuki sebuah kamar yang dia hapal betul siapa pemiliknya. Jinnie mendudukkan Eunhyuk di tempat tidur, Eunhyuk menatap isi kamar Donghae yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Kamar itu dipenuhi dengan foto kebersamaan mereka berdua, di tembok kamar itu masih terdapat bekas tangan mereka saat bersama mengecat kamar Donghae.

Jinnie mendekati lemari Donghae dan mengambil sebuah kotak. Dia menatap Eunhyuk yang memperhatikannya. Yeoja itu duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Ini aku temukan saat membereskan kamar Donghae dan aku rasa ini untukmu. Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di sini. Aku harap kau bisa menerima hal ini. Percayalah, dia sangat mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupnya." ucap Jinnie seraya menyerahkan kotak yang dipegangnya kepada Eunhyuk. Dia menatap Eunhyuk lalu beranjak pergi. Eunhyuk menatap yeoja itu lalu melihat kotak yang ada di pangkuannya.

*Eunhyuk PoV*

Aku menatap kotak yang ada di pangkuanku. Ku buka kotak tersebut. Terdapat banyak amplop, sebuah kalung dan sebuah kotak cincin. Aku melihat amplop-amplop itu, semua dari rumah sakit. Ku buka satu persatu isi amplop itu, semuanya berisi hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Donghae. Aku menangis ketika melihat kertas yang menunjukkan bahwa Donghae positif mengidap leukimia stadium 3. Aku membuka semua kertas itu, aku semakin menjerit ketika melihat kertas yang menunjukkan bahwa leukimia Donghae sudah masuk stadium 4. Aku menangis, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu?

Aku melihat sebuah amplop putih, tertulis _To My Soulmate, Lee Hyukjae_. Aku membuka amplop itu. Ku dapati sebuah surat.

_Hyukkie chagi..._

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku mungkin sudah tidak ada. Maaf jika aku meninggalkanmu dan mengingkari janji kita._

_Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun yang pernah aku cintai sebelumnya. Kau terbaik yang mempu mendampingiku selama ini. Maaf jika di awal aku mengacuhkanmu. Namun aku bersyukur karena akhirnya aku mencintaimu. Karena kau memang patut untuk dicintai._

_Jika aku mampu, aku tidak menyerah seperti ini. Saat sadar aku mengidap leukimia, aku berusaha berjuang chagi. Untukmu, untuk tetap bsia mendampingimu dan menepati semua janjiku. Mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena dulu aku pernah mengacuhkanmu._

_Meskipun aku menjalani perawatan, penyakitku terus berkembang dan semakin parah. Bahkan dokter pun menyerah mencarikan donor sumsum tulang untukku karena golongan darahku termasuk langka._

_Maaf jika aku menyembunyikan ini darimu. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut menanggung ini. Aku terpaksa meminta bantuan Jinnie untuk membuatmu meninggalkanku, karena hanya dia yang mampu membuatmu membenciku dan menjauh dariku._

_Dan sekali lagi, aku melanggar janjiku, aku menyakiti dan membuatmu menangis. Entah kau percaya atau tidak, aku pun juga merasakan sakit ketika harus melihatmu menangis karena sikapku. Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu chagi. Karena aku mencintaimu._

_Aku pikir akan mudah melewati saat ini tanpamu, tapi tidak. Jinnie benar, aku membutuhkanmu, jauh sangat membutuhkanmu lebih dari yang ku tahu. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa memintamu kembali, aku takut kau membenciku dan menolakku. Jika pun kau mau kembali, aku pasti akan menyakitimu lagi saat aku pergi nanti. Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi._

_Kini semua sudah selesai. Tidak akan ada aku yang menyakitimu atau membuatmu menangis. Hyukkie chagi, aku mohon maafkan aku karena aku belum sempat menepati janjiku. Maaf karena aku meninggalkan luka di dalam dirimu yang belum sempat aku obati._

_Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja dan selalu mengingatku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi egois dengan memintamu tetap mencintaiku. Asal kau tetap mengingatku, itu sudah cukup. Berjanjilah kau akan mencari penggantiku chagi. Kau harus bisa bahagia? Jika kau sempat, datanglah ke tempatku. Dan tetaplah tersenyum Lee Hyukjae._

_Maaf untuk semua rasa sakit yang ku berikan. Terima kasih untuk semua kebersamaan kita. Untukku, kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Hyukjae._

Air mataku menetes membasahi kertas itu. Hae, kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku?

Aku mengambil sebuah kalung yang ada di dalam kotak itu, kalung dengan liontin huruf hangul yang berarti HaeHyuk. Aku menggenggam kalung itu. Ku buka kotak cincin yang juga terdapat di kotak itu. Terdapat dua buah cincin serupa dengan model sederhana yang terlihat elegan. Yang satu terukir Donghae soulmate, sementara yang satu terukir Eunhyuk soulmate. Di dalam kotak itu juga terdapat foto-fotoku dan Donghae, aku mendekap kotak itu. Merasakan perih yang hadir menyesap di hatiku.

"Saranghae chagi, jeongmal saranghae."

*End Eunhyuk PoV*

**- END -**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


End file.
